degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Smells Like Teen Spirit/@comment-25623882-20140821023028/@comment-3575890-20140821025638
I'll do this too. 6 Couples I Ship *1. EClare *2. Semma *3. Matlingsworth *4. Camaya *5. Jayanny *6. Jiberty Three Ships I've Abandoned *7.Klare *8.Bhandallas *9. Dolly J Three Ships I've Never Liked *10. Any Drew ship *11. Zaya (season 11 doesn't count) *12. Triles Two Ships That Have Piqued My Interest *13. Frankston *14. Novas * 1.Why do you dislike 11 so much? LOLOLOLOL just look on my blog and at all of my posts in the Zaya threads. 2.Who do you know that ships 13? Many people do, but namely Xavvy. <3 Frankston is us. 3.What is your ideal scenario for#3? Miles gets therapeutic help, he and Maya reconnect and eventually get back together but only after they're both stable and Maya finally tells Miles all about Campbell. 4.What is your favorite moment for#1? It's pretty hard to top their first night together, BUT my favorite scene with them has to be when Clare is in the hospital crying for Eli on the phone and he shows up right in front of her revealing that he knew to come ahead of time because he just plain knows her THAT WELL! If that doesn't scream endgame and soul mate connection, I don't know what doesn't. 5.How long have you shipped#6? SINCE LITERALLY FOREVER! I have never NOT shipped Jiberty! Was rooting for them from the moment they first interacted. 6.Whats the story with 8?why'd you stop caring? Because Alli is an idiot that never appreciates anything good she has going for her. She treated Dallas like supreme shit and Dallas simply deserves better than a flake like her. 7.Do you prefer 2 or 4? Two by the slightest bit more, if only because I've loved them longer and they were my all-time Degrassi OTP up until EClare. 8.You have the power to make 10 or 12 not exist.Which do you choose? 12! A MILLION TIMES 12, in fact! Drew can never be single for longer than a minute any way. I will gladly take ANY Drouche (except Drecky because what the actual fuck) ship over that forced, clusterfuck, illogical travesty that is Triles. 9.What interests you about 14? Well for one, Zoe is the first person that I CAN actually bring myself to ship with my most hated character (after Drouchebag), so that in of itself is saying something, but beyond that, I can get behind Novas because they now have a soulful bond that they will never have with anyone else. He saved her life. She would likely be dead at this very moment if he didn't come to her rescue. There's no competing with that kind of connection, and on top of that, there is clearly a mutual attraction that's developed. Many things about Novas intrigue me - the class division, their opposite personalities, their already meaningful history..I think they could be great for each other. 10.When did you stop shipping 7? When EClare stole my heart. 11.Did your waning interest in 9 kill your interest in the show? Nope. I was still as invested in the show as ever when Dolly J died. 12.Whats a song that reminds you of one? WAY TOO MANY TO COUNT, but the first that comes to mind is Wonderwall by Oasis and Shattered by Trading Yesterday. 13.Which of these ships to you love the most right now? EClare. They're still my number one. 14.Which do you dislike the most? ZAYA! BLECH! But Triles is not far behind at all. 15.Which of these ships should double date? A Novas/Matlingsworth double date would be interesting, but only after all of the petty love triangle bullshit is resolved. 16.Have 2 kissed yet? That and plenty more lol. 17.Did 4 have a happy ending? The furthest thing from one...